Like a Virgin
by Lilliana Dearing
Summary: My just for fun Poppin' Eric's Cherry story. Eric and Sookie find themselves in a interesting situation as he relays the story of someone's cherry he took.


**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, as many of you know I am currently working on another project for Fan Fiction, but as many of you may not know I am also an avid reader of this site. I will spend hours pouring through things others have written. That being said I have noticed this new contest that is going on called "Popping Eric's Cherry." I really wanted to participate in this contest but after reading the rules of entry I don't qualify sadly. For those of you that don't know the contest is open to first time writer's who haven't published on the site and writers who have only put up one story. Even if this was true for me I still wouldn't feel right about entering because I am not exactly inexperienced. However I had this really great idea for a little short with the same theme.

So here's the deal I am going to write up this little story and hopefully ya'll will enjoy it. I would like to think that if I could enter I would get some major kudos for it. Since I can't enter here's what I would like from those of you who have been so devoted to my other stories. Just send me a line telling me you liked it or hated it. I know there is many of you who read my stuff but never say anything. I get it really, who wants to take the time to write oh I loved your story, like you comments really make any difference in the grand scheme of things. As an author though I will say those of you that do comment really do make a huge difference in motivating me and inspiring me to do better and work harder.

I think that is just about everything, I am going to try and follow the other contest rules while writing but since I can't really enter if I don't do it exactly the correct way it won't really make that big of a difference I suppose. For those of you who do follow me and communicate with me regularly tons of love, and even for those of you who don't, I still love ya'll. I hope you enjoy my Poppin' Eric's Cherry story.

With Love

Lilli

"**Popping Eric's Cherry" One shot Contest**

**Title: Like a Virgin**

**Penn Name: Lilliana Dearing**

**Status: ok here's where I am supposed to say I am a virgin *smirk* now does that really seem likely.**

**Primary Players: Eric, Sookie, and special guest appearance by a famous star.**

**Disclaimer: sigh, I never do this but for the purposes of being fair I will. I own none of the characters that you are about to see. The only time this really matters though for future reference ya'll is if you are making some kind of money off of someone else's work. That being said, I do however own the idea for the story itself. I wrote it all on my own in my little head. So, if somehow someone misconstrues this to be that I am making money by plagiarizing someone else's stuff IM NOT. Eric, and Sookie belong to Mrs. Harris and my famous guest star belongs to herself. Without further ado have fun with Like a Virgin.**

I lay sated and happy in Eric's arms; we were cuddled together in front of a huge fireplace at his home in Shreveport. We had both had a busy week, no make that a busy month, scratch that it's been a very busy six months but the last month has been pure hell, and we haven't had a lot of time to spend together lately. Eric's working on an expansion project for his bar and I had been taking on more responsibility's with Sam's bar lately. Eric hates it, but I didn't mind that much. Sam still hasn't found a replacement for Arlene and Terry finally went off the deep end, so things at Merlot's have been crazy to say the least. Sam did something really stupid, and I am hoping it will all be worked out in the end between the two of us. He had kept me very busy for a reason, but, more on that later.

What did all this mean? Well if you get right down to the nitty gritty it meant that Eric and I haven't spent any time together in the last month, and even our phone conversations have been short and often heated in argument because we are both stressed and missing the hell out of each other. To be honest the only good thing about this last month was the fact that neither of us had been; shot, stabbed, kidnapped, tortured, raped, beaten up, or threatened in any way. Amazingly all was pretty peaceful with the world, the fairies' are gone, the fellowship has lost a ton of support now that the ware's are out, and Vampire politics are more under control now then they have been in a long time.

All was right with the world, except for the fact that my bonded and I had no time together AT ALL. He was grumpy for lack of feeding, having promised he wouldn't feed on anyone but me, and lack of sex. I was grumpy for the same reason, well except for the feeding part; no sex for me was really hard after having been introduced to the tender loving care of one Viking sex God. We both though were even grumpier at the fact that well, we really missed the companionship of the other. It was hard for the two of us to be apart, besides the fact that we share this blood bond thing, we really do love each other and enjoy each other's company more than either of us would care to admit at times. So after a month of abstinence, in more ways than one, Eric decided he had had enough.

***** Earlier that evening *****

_I was pouring over Sam's books in his office, Sam always hated doing them, and the numbers were just off. I couldn't figure out why things just weren't adding up and I was becoming more and more frustrated. After having sat at that damn desk for the better part of six hours trying to solve the problem I got so frustrated that I picked up the accounting books and the stacks upon stacks of receipts that were strewn everywhere and threw them as hard as I could across the room in frustration and buried my face in my hands._

"_I'm certainly glad I am not that book right now." My head snapped up to see Eric standing in the doorway of Sam's office. My breath caught in my throat and I just stared at him. He was leaning casually against the door looking every bit the scrumptious 6'4" Viking sex God that he is. "Is your wrath complete, my lover? Or do your accounting books need more…" he paused for a moment letting that sexy smirk slip on to his face, showing me very clearly he was thinking naughty things. "punishment?" He winked at me and I swear my heart stopped. _

_Without a thought I threw myself out of the chair and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and shoving my tongue down his throat. He growled, a deep moan of sound, clearly he appreciated my reaction to his presence. His whirled me around and slammed me into the wall, not so hard that it hurt, but hard enough that I gasped at the power he held. It was animalistic and controlling, showing me clearly he was boss, but right at that moment I didn't give a fuck. I wanted to be plundered and I really didn't care that we were in the middle of my boss's office with the door open, with every local just feet away. _

_He ran his hands up my body, now being free to do so because he was leaning in to me to support my weight and keep me in place, and wrapped his hands in my hair tightly. I moaned into his mouth with excitement at the amount of control he was taking over me. I couldn't help myself I rolled my hips just enough to press his growing bulge tightly against me and then released the pressure as I moved my hips back. He growled into my mouth again and finally pulled his lips back from mine. His hand twisted a little harder in my hair and a moan escaped my lips. He forced my head to the side and started kissing my neck with just as much force as had been kissing my lips. It was not gentle and loving as his kisses usually are, it was forceful and bruising and full of a need that burned with an unending fire that consumed us both. _

_He needed to feed just as badly as I need to feel the sharp pain of his fangs sliding into my tender flesh and quenching his hunger until it was fully sated. "Do it." I whispered to him but my voice wasn't gentle or sweet, it was more ragged and demanding. He kicked the door of the office closed and I felt the walls rattle and heard a few picture frames falling shattering the glass within them. Without a word of questioning he struck and I cried out with the glorious pain and pleasure of his ferocity. I felt his jaw work as he pulled again and again from me, and with every pull it felt like he was hitting that perfect spot deep inside that made me explode in orgasm every single time. _

_He never fed this deeply before, he is so old that there isn't really a need, but at the moment I didn't care. I knew he would never hurt me, regardless of how hungry he was and regardless of how long it has been. With each pull the fire within built hotter and hotter consuming all thoughts except my need for release that would consume us both. With one last pull and a flick of his tongue it exploded like an atom bomb. I threw my head back and screamed his name, my own release being ripped from me. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pulled him closer to me with my legs. My head fell forward and met his own and we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, our eyes closed and reveling in the fact that we were so close and in each other's presence. _

_After what felt like an eternity, but wasn't long enough he gently pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Can you stand?" Normally the question would piss me off at his presumption that he had rocked my world so thoroughly I couldn't even stand on my own. Tonight though, with everything we had been through being separated for so long, and with the force of that earth shattering orgasm I had just had, it was good that he asked me before setting me on my feet. I was still trembling from head to toe and every muscle in body felt like an odd combination of jello and play dough. Sure you know that both have substance and can stand on their own but it doesn't take much for them to come crashing down. _

_I nodded once, not trusting my own voice to be steady yet, and he gently placed my feet on the floor. His strong hands stayed at my waste holding me in place just in case my legs gave out. He leaned in to me and kissed my lips gently, lovingly it was barely a brush his lips. In that moment though I felt more loved and cherished then I ever had in my life. Of course though, Eric being Eric, pulled back with a smug look on his face. "I take it you missed me lover?" His deep voice rumbled in his chest and vibrated against me, I closed my eyes and moaned in appreciation. All I could do is nod once in agreement._

"_If I had known that this would be your reaction to us being separated I would have taken a vacation long ago." I opened my eyes and glared at him and his grin only spread further across his face. He leaned further in to me, his lips just brushing my ear and said. "Perhaps I should disappear more often, perhaps I will just fuck you so hard tonight that you forget your name for a week and then disappear for a time and do it all over again. What do you think of that idea my lover?"_

_He pulled away from me and looked down at me with a mischievous grin on his face. I slapped his chest, and tried my hardest to put on my best poker face. "Oh, I agree I think you should fuck me until I forget my name tonight but…" I glared at him with my best you will obey me eyes and slid my hands down his chest and looped my fingers through his belt loops pulling him hard so he stumbled slightly into me. "if you ever disappear on me again for any length of time, I will hunt you down, handcuff you to my bed, and punish you Viking until I have you begging for mercy." His jaw dropped and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. _

_A huge smile spread across his face and he suddenly scooped me up and swung me around the room in a circle. "I have missed you my Sookie." He whispered in my ear. All I could do is sigh with contentment being in his arms was just heaven for me. We definitely were in our own little bubble of bliss. Then our bubble was popped by a sharp rap on the door frame and a clearing of a throat. Our heads swiveled towards the door and Sam stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and not looking very happy. Shit, shit, shit, Eric set me to my feet and pulled me tightly to his chest. However I regretted that instantly because the movement must have stirred the air and Sam lifted his nose and sniffed. Double shit, shit, shit, his hands balled in to fists and he growled at us. _

"_I would appreciate it Sookie, if you didn't have sex in __**MY OFFICE**__. Your Gran raised you better than this, you are at work for goodness sake. Putting aside how inappropriate it is for you to be conducting yourself in such a manor in public, did you even get your work done? Those books have to be finished tonight, the IRS guy is going to be here first thing tomorrow and if it the whole mess isn't straightened out I could lose my business. Is a quick fuck really worth me losing everything? If you were any other employee I would fire you right now!"_

_My whole body cringed and blushed at the same time; I was completely ashamed of my actions. I knew Sam was right; I had let myself get carried away. I disentangled myself from Eric and I refused to look at Sam as I felt my tears start to slide down my face. "I'm sorry Sam; I will finish up right away." I bent down and started picking up the mess of receipts and books that I had thrown about the room, before Eric had showed up, as quickly as I could. I couldn't bring myself to look up at all at either one of the men in the room; I was completely and utterly ashamed of myself. I felt like I had let Sam down, and the more I thought about the more ashamed and depressed I became at my very un-Sookie-like actions. _

_I threw myself into the chair in front of the desk and buried my face in the books once again. I was trying to concentrate on them to figure out where the hell Sam had gone wrong with the numbers when I felt Eric's rage burst into the bond. My head snapped up and he was striding across the room to Sam. "Don't Eric just don't, Sam's right." I said quietly out of the corner of my eye I noticed a very smug expression cross Sam's face as much as I wanted to slap the shit out of him for that look I was still deeply ashamed of what I had done and what we almost did in my place of work._

"_He most certainly is not right Sookie!" Eric said in a low warning tone. I opened my mouth to argue with him and he held up a hand to stop me, I closed my mouth and shut up. I knew better then to argue with Eric when he got this way and if I was being honest with myself I didn't really have the energy to argue._

"_I see he has you heeling nicely Sook, fuck, how can you let him control you like that? What is wrong with you?" Sam spit at me, I could hear the disdain in his voice, which only made me feel even worse._

"_How dare you speak to her that way__!"Eric said in a low warning tone, he was just about to go off on a tirade and I just couldn't handle that._

"_STOP, just stop both of you. If I am ever going to get this done I need to concentrate. Sam just go back out into the bar before the customers revolt. I will try and get this mess sorted soon."_

_Sam looked at me like he could spit nails and said "I will not have you cavorting back here when you have a job to do! The vampire needs to leave."_

_Eric was about to yell at him again but I cut him off at the pass. "NO SAM! I haven't seen Eric in a month because we have both been too busy, he has had his work at Fangtasia and you have had me here buried in paperwork and dealing with your vendors."_

"_You said you wanted more responsibility." He argued._

"_I do, but I also know that I have been running Merlot's for you. You haven't done any of the things that you usually do. I have done everything, hell Sam I haven't even had a day off in the last month. Now, my bonded is going to sit here and help me get this whole mess sorted out with the books and you are going to go back out to the bar."_

"_There is no __**WAY**__ I am having him work on my books!" _

"_And why not, he is very successful, he owns several businesses that all make a hell of a lot of money, and he's been doing it all for a very long time. A fresh set of eyes might help me get this all done quicker." _

"_Because Sookie I just don't need any vampire in my bar telling me how to run it."_

"_**BUT YOU AREN'T RUNNING IT SAM I AM! THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE DONE IN THE LAST SIX MONTHS IS SIGNING THE DAMN PAYCHEEKS AND MAKEING A MESS OF THE BOOKS! I HAVE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING ELSE! IT'S JUST GOTTEN WORSE AND WORSE OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHS AND THIS MONTH YOU HAVE DUMPED EVERYTHING ON ME! I HAVEN'T HAD A LIFE AT ALL SO I COULD HELP YOU FIX THIS WHOLE MESS**__!"_

"_Well if you had taken your responsibilities more seriously and done your job correctly then there would be no mess to fix."_

"_**DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR A SINGLE THING I JUST SAID, I DIDN'T MAKE A MESS OF THESE STUPID BOOKS YOU DID AND THEN YOU EXPECTED ME TO FIX IT. THERE ISN'T A SINGLE THING RIGHT IN THESE BOOKS, ALL OF THE NUMBERS ARE WRONG. WHICH MAKES NO SINCE AT ALL, WHEN YOU HAVE ALLWAYS BEEN SO THROUGH! AND IF YOU THINK I AM DOING SUCH A HORRIBLE JOB, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HAVING ME DO IT?**__"_

_I felt Eric's firm arm slip around my waist pulling me backwards, I hadn't realized that I had risen from the chair and was slowly going after Sam. I was ready to beat the shit out of him. "Lover, did you say that not a single number in his books was correct?" Eric's question threw me out of my tirade._

"_Umm, yeah they are all screwed up. Delivery dates and pay out dates are all right but the numbers are all off, some of it by just a penny some by the entire amount. Then there are areas where the payouts to the workers are written in but all the amounts aren't there. I have had to basically redo every single entry for the last six months. I can't figure out how they went so wrong, everything was perfect until then."_

"_Can I see them?" Eric said coldly, I knew that voice, Eric had figured out something that I was missing. I shrugged my shoulders and waved at the desk._

"_**NO!**__" Sam screamed but it wasn't angry it was more panicked sounding. What the hell? Eric just looked at him and growled. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the floor, shame crossed his face and I just couldn't figure out what the hell was going on._

_Eric picked up the books and flipped through the pages quickly the whole time shaking his head. "Sookie, when did you start taking on the book keeping and extra responsibility's here?" Eric was extremely calm but there was something else there, he was trying very hard to block me out of the bond._

"_I don't know, umm I guess six months ago, I started filling in for extra shifts all the time when he couldn't find a replacement for Arlene. Then he would need me to fill in behind the bar in the mornings, Terry has been having some issues, and then I would work in the afternoons doing my normal waitress shift. I guess things slowly built up from there. I would start coming in early to receive the deliveries, and then I started helping out by drawing up the schedules, oh and then I started doing interviews for new waitresses. None of them where ever right though, it was like every girl that applied didn't know her ass from her head. Then last month Sam came to me all in a panic because the IRS is auditing all the Supernatural's businesses and he said he needed help going over his books to just double check that everything was good. When I first looked at them the end result was right where it needed to be but all the numbers are wrong. I have spent every day here trying to work it out."_

"_So is this why we have been spending less and less time together over the last six months?"_

_I shrugged. "I suppose so, I mean it sucks that we haven't had a lot of time together but my friend needed my help. It doesn't really leave a lot of time for socializing." I laughed lightly._

_Eric brushed his fingers gently along the side of my face and glared at Sam. "What?" I asked, I was still missing something. I looked from Eric to Sam. "What am I missing ya'll?" _

_Sam looked up from the floor, he had a mixture of shame and pride on his face. What the hell? I let my walls come down a little to sneak a peak, I never read his mind it would be inappropriate but there was something really big that I was missing here and I wanted to know what the heck it was. '__She doesn't need to have a life, got to do anything to keep her from having a life outside this bar. Have to keep her away from that fucking vampire. Schedule, not enough, vendors not enough, he still takes her away from me, more time need more time, the books were perfect, he was never around, they are going to break up I just know it. She's mine, mine, mine! I am not going to tell her that I lied about the books, about the IRS. She will never believe Northman; MY sweet innocent Sookie would never think I could do something so devious. FUCK I love her.__'_

_I fell to the floor as realization struck me; I hadn't closed off my brain completely because I heard Sam in my head again. '__No, she didn't, she wouldn't, she is never in my head ever. SHIT SHIT SHIT I am going to lose her.__' _

"_**YOU NEVER FUCKING HAD ME SAM MERLOTTE! JESUS HOW COULD YOU?**__"_

"_Sookie I…" Before Sam could even get his words out though Eric had him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. _

"_You took advantage of her shifter; she has defended you to me time and time again even though I knew you were up to no good. She would not talk to me for days on end because I would insist that she not work for you because I knew you were being deceptive with her. She would not believe me though."_

"_I would never have had to if you didn't try and steal her away. Always coming in here and putting her in dangerous situations, forcing a blood bond on her, marrying her through deception in your community. No supe can ever touch her now because of you. When she leaves you, none of us can be with her on penalty of death. She can't be with normal men; you ruined her chances at happiness. I know she will see the light, it's only a matter of time, you're a monster she will see it."_

_With those words I finally got some of my anger back. I had let Sam and Eric take control of this situation long enough. I was fed up. I walked over and lightly placed a hand on Eric's muscular back, every single inch of him sung with tension. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to break my "friend" in two. But he knew even if I was angry with Sam, even if I could never forget what he has done in trying to keep me away from Eric, I would one day forgive, and if any harm were to come to him, even if I find his actions deplorable, I would never forgive myself or Eric for allowing it to happen. _

"_It's okay babe." Eric put Sam down gently and let him go but he didn't back up. He towered over my former friend, who barely came up to Eric's shoulder._

"_You are lucky she is such a wonderful person." Eric hissed at him crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Let me be really clear Sam," I said. "I am never, ever leaving Eric. He makes me happy and I love him. The only damage you have done here is to lose me as a friend and an employee. I love you Sam, but right now I don't like you very much. I might forget this whole disaster someday but for now, don't call, don't text, don't come looking for me, and don't ever insult Eric again. If you try to come between him and I again, or if you ever harm either of us again it's not the vampire you're going to have to worry about Sam."_

"_Sookie, what is wrong with you? The Sookie Stackhouse I know would never have sex in her boss's office. The Sookie I know would never threaten a friend who is just trying to look out for her. The Sookie I know would never willingly put herself at risk by being with a vampire. Does this blood bond have you so screwed up in the head that you have forgotten who you are? "_

"_Sam," I sighed "we have had this conversation before. I am happier now then I was before the Supe's all came out. You are supposed to be my friend and if you were really a friend you would be happy just because I am, not use your friendship to achieve goals that I don't even want."_

"_**I AM MORE HONEST THEN THE VAMPIRE**__!" Sam shouted._

_I quickly dart in front of Eric pull my arm back and let it fly right at Sam's nose, I felt the cartilage crumple beneath my knuckles and the blood gushed between my fingers. "Eric, has never lied to me ever, he may be a little high handed at times making decisions that are for my safety. Yet, he has never deceived me to manipulate me into having a relationship I don't want or need. Fuck you Sam I quit."_

_I grabbed my purse and took Eric's hand in mine and pulled him out of Sam's office and into the parking lot before Sam could even hall his sorry butt up off the floor. "Fucking shifter." I was mumbling as I fumbled in my pocket for my keys. Eric just shook his head and laughed at me. I looked around the lot and realized Eric's car wasn't here. "Eric, where's your car?"_

"_I flew here lover."_

_I made a little grunting noise in acknowledgement and tried to stick the key in the lock three times without success. On the third time Eric took my hand gently in his stopping me from a fourth attempt. "Sookie, will you please let me drive. You are to angry and I am afraid you are going to wreck your car. Not that I would mind if this piece of shit car gets ruined but," he placed his free hand under my chin and cupped my face lightly. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to the precious cargo inside."_

_I leaned into his big chest for a moment taking comfort in his nearness, he was right even with him comforting me I was too pissed and to distracted to be driving. I pull back lightly kiss his cheek and drop the keys into his hand. When I reached the other side of the car he was looking at me in amazement. "Did, I just get my way without you arguing? Did you just let me take care of you without a single peep passing those precious lips?"_

_I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "Don't make a bigger deal out of it then it is or I won't do it again and you won't get lucky tonight." I leered at him and he burst with laughter, it was so loud it echoed off the trees that surrounded Merlot's, which sent the birds flying in every direction. I couldn't help but smile at him. I slipped into the passenger seat without another word._

"_Lover," he said hesitantly as he started the car. "will you come back home with me please?" He was so … I don't know almost scared of how I was going to react to this question. Although, I couldn't really blame him, every other time he had asked me to come home with him I was always rude and horrible in my response. I would always complain about he's trying to make me into a kept woman or that he's trying to force me into doing things that I don't want to do. I am such an idiot. _

_I nod at him once in agreement, and he bounces, literally fucking bounces in his seat he's so happy. Vampires were a lot of things, ruthless, conniving, at times manipulative, unemotional bastards, they never ever would bounce with glee. I had just made my man, my vampire so happy that he did something completely out of character. I suddenly felt like a horrible person, he is the only guy who has ever been in my life and never betrayed me never done anything except be there for me and I am such a bitch to him just because he wants to take care of me. Is that really so wrong? Isn't that what normal couples do for each other? _

"_The shifter will heal and you two will work it out eventually." Eric said as he pulled out of the parking lot and started heading towards Shreveport. He was clearly reading my mood but he was way off the mark on the subject of said mood._

"_It isn't that Eric, not even close." _

_He took my hand in his and said. "What is it lover, why do you feel guilt and shame if it isn't over the fight with the shifter?"_

"_Sam got exactly what he deserves, but what I am upset about is that I made you so happy just by letting you drive and take me back to your house so that you can take care of me. I feel horribleI am sorry sweetie, all you want to do is take care of me and you're the only person in my life who has ever truly looked out for me. I am the world's biggest bitch."_

"_It is forgotten, just try and remember that the next time I want to do something for you."_

_We sat in silence for a long time and then I realized something, "Eric, why didn't I feel you coming tonight, through the bond I mean. I didn't even know you were there until you opened your mouth."_

"_I think it is because you were so distracted by what you were working on. You were so frustrated that I hardly slept at all during the day. I would get frustrated because you were frustrated and we just kind of feed into each other's neurosis over and over. I was so worked up by the time that I got to Fangtasia tonight that I about ripped Pam's head off just for greeting me. She quite literally kicked my ass out the door and told me to come to you and that she did not want to see me put one toe into work for at least three days. She said she did not care how we managed it but that we needed to spend time together because I had become and unbearable douche bag." You gotta love Pam, she was always looking out. _

***** Back in front of the fireplace *****

Eric's fingers brushed my hip gently, "Where did you go to my lover?"

"Just thinking about tonight and everything that happened with Sam."

"I am sorry about the shifter."

I snuggled closer into his chest and said "No you're not you hated my working with him, but it's all right I will just have to figure something else out is all. I have bills to pay and a house to maintain. If I didn't still have money from the Rhodes trip squirreled away I would be worried. I am just going to have to figure something out soon."

We sat there in silence for a long time and Eric finally broke first. He rolled me over so I could look at him in his face. "Sookie, I want you to come and live with me. Not because you need my protection and not because I think you can't care for yourself, but if you came here we could spend more time together and it would make me very happy to have you living in my home with me."

"I don't know Eric, what about my house, my life in Bon Temps? I can't just abandon it."

"Why not Sookie?" he said kindly. "Why can't you just leave and do what makes you happy? Do you really think you're going to find a better job out there? I mean honestly it's not like the opportunities there are that great? As far as your home is concerned you can rent it out to someone so that it does not lay empty. Perhaps one of your friends with children, or Amelia even, or we could rent it to one of the Vampire refugees that is staying in our area from Katrina."

"Eric what if…" he put his fingers to my lips to silence my question.

"Sookie, normally I would never tell you about women I have associated with in my past but in this instance I think the situation is quite appropriate."

I scowled at him. "How is a story about someone you have slept with going to be beneficial to this conversation?"

"It's about a girl, who once was in a very similar situation."

"Her vampire lover was asking her to move in with him and wanting her to give up her whole life and everything she knew?" I said snippily.

"No," he giggled, he actually fucking giggled. "it's about a girl who had reached a major cross roads in her life. She had a huge decision to make and was afraid to make it with endless amounts of what ifs and I am not sure's. The year was 1977 and Pam and I were living in Ann Arbor Michigan. I was taking night course's to brush up on my English and Pam was tagging along for the ride. The dynamic duo that's what Madge used to call us. I met her one night after class…"

*** University of Michigan 1977 ***

"This is so boring Eric, I hate this town. Can't we go somewhere better? I hear that San Francisco is lovely right now. They have a lovely collage there Berkley I believe, you can take all these silly English courses there. Not that you really need them, but still, it would be so much better than this abysmal abominable wasteland." Pam wined at me for what felt like the millionth time.

"For goodness sake's woman, we have only been here a week and you have not even given it a chance yet. To answer your question, no I most certainly don't want to go to San Francisco it hasn't been the same since the hippies took over. The University of Michigan is a fine school and they have good night courses."

"I love the hippies!" Pam squealed happily and spun around like a little girl clapping her hands merrily. "They are so tender and easy to handle, I hardly have to do any work at all because they are all so busy slowly killing themselves with those silly drugs. They never notice a little nip. Why do you even need English lessons? Your English is perfect." She winked at me and I could not help but to snort.

"First, I hate hippies they are worse than fairies with their smell and not in a pleasant way. They all stink of patchouli oil and filth. Second, it is good for us, all of us, to take refresher courses from time to time to adapt on the local colloquialisms. I have noticed that my vernacular is falling quickly behind the times. Third, you do not have to stay Pamela you are free to leave at any time. You wanted to come along remember, you just have to give it a chance."

Pam was saying something derisive about the town and I was too busy paying attention to her snide remarks to notice the tiny human that I had just tripped over until we were laying sprawled out on the cement walkway. "Sorry, I am so sorry." She said quickly extricating herself from our tangled limbs.

"No, no it was entirely my fault." I said standing rapidly and helping her to her feet. She was tiny by human standards, not much more then 5'4" and very petit; there was hardly anything to her. Her body was lean yet muscular clearly a dancer of some sort. Her dark brown hair fell down her body in waves that stopped just before her perfect apple shaped bottom. Her eyes though, if my heart could have skipped a beat it would have, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a perfect cobalt blue with swirls, not specks actual swirls of green throughout them. Her breasts were tiny but they matched her small frame, oh I wanted this woman badly.

"Are you all right?" I asked huskily.

She patted every inch of her body as if making sure it was all still attached in its proper places and I couldn't help but smile. "Groovy." She grinned at me.

I actually hated this term but I wanted to fuck this girl so I tried to be as polite as I could and reigned in the impulse to roll my eyes in exasperation. "Quite."

"I'm Madge by the way."

"Eric." I said bowing my neck slightly to her. She burst in to laughter, her voice was like angel's singing and her laughter was a heavenly choir backing her up. I knew she was laughing at me but really I did not care. All I wanted to do was fuck and feed on this girl and if I had to take her laughing at me to achieve that goal I would. I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked in that stop everything your doing and fuck me now way.

Madge's laughter died quickly on her lips, and I heard her breathing hitch and her heart speed up, I could smell her desire pouring off her so strongly I thought it was going to seep into my very skin and leave its mark forever. "Sorry," she said shaking those loose brown curls back and forth slightly. "hey can we continue this tomorrow. I really am in a hurry; if I don't get my butt in gear I am going to be late to dance rehearsal."

"I would enjoy that."

"Ummm…" she tapped her full luscious lips slightly in thought. "how about tomorrow say around 3 we can meet for coffee or something?"

Of course she would pick an afternoon meeting. "I cannot meet so early; I have obligations that I cannot escape during the daytime. How about we meet around seven in the common areas of the main building?"

"I think seven will work out fine but how about we just meet down at The Bean instead. The food here sucks."

"I don't know, I think I may have found something finally worth eating." I winked at her and was hit by another wave of her strong sex smell. My insides were doing a little happy dance, I had not even touched the girl and she was practically having an orgasm right in front of me. "The Bean will be fine, I will see you then."

"Yeah," she almost whispered. "See ya then Eric. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you Madge." I let her name roll off my tongue as if it were a dirty word, like sex or breast or cock. I watched her squirm just the smallest bit with excitement and she practically ran down the path towards her next destination.

"That one is trouble; I think I have definitely decided to stay. You know she's a virgin." Pam said.

"Are you sure? She really doesn't act like one." I said doubtfully.

"Like I said trouble." Pam winked at me.

The next night, I indeed met up with the luscious little creature called Madge. We spent hours chatting away, well, she spent hours chatting away. She told me about everything in her life it felt like. From how her mother had died of cancer and her father remarried to some awful woman that she absolutely loathed. To her passion for dance and music that she had been so in love with her whole life. She also laughed a lot about her outlandish behavior in middle school and high school, were she would often show off her panties to all the boys in her class. She spoke about her antics while she was a cheerleader as well and how she almost got removed from the team because she wore flesh colored panties during a game and everyone had mistakenly thought she was nude underneath.

She was raised to be a good little catholic girl but did everything in her power to show off her sexual nature. Oh this girl was a bundle of sexual energy just waiting to be released on the world. I fully intended to do just that starting right now. I leaned in close to her ear letting my breath move lightly back and forth across her neck. I watched the goose pimples rise on her body and I couldn't help but smirk. This was one of my many talents, I had never not brought great pleasure to any woman I had bedded ever. "For someone so adventurous you are very virtuous." I whispered in her ear.

"I am not virtuous." She said firmly but quietly, I could hear the desire in her voice.

"You are, I can tell, you have never known the pleasures of the flesh. Or is it that you are just a tease? You like to show off your under things to those around you to raise there libidos but never fully commit to the pleasures that could rise from such a course."

I let my hand fall underneath the table cloth, thank the Gods this place was trying to be classy and had a table cloth, and made small circles with just the tips of my fingers on her inner thigh. One thing I will say about this period in history, getting access to a girl was much easier. The skirts were short and you didn't have the layers and layers of fabric to have to fumble with. "I am only 19." She whispered.

"What does age matter? You are a strong sexual being; you should embrace it, not run from it. You clearly are more in tuned with your desires then most people. Why do you deny yourself what you want? You should use your sexuality as a weapon to get what you desire. You dance and sing, you say you are passionate about those things, yet how can you know passion if you have never experienced it firsthand?" I slid my fingers up and brushed her now soaked panties roughly. She bit her lip so hard it turned white and I could just detect the smell of blood in the air.

"If you truly accept who you are, you can channel that through your dance and song. Thousands, millions will flock to you just so that they can watch you move." I rubbed harder and faster and watched as she began to squirm in her seat. Oh yes, this girl was just dying to be set free from her chains of what a good girl should be. She would be glorious once she fully accepted who she was, what she needed, what she desired.

"You have to let go of what everyone else wants you to be, what everyone else expects you to be and embrace who you are. You can rule the world if you do these things. Can you do that Madge?" She just nodded her head once; yes she wanted this so badly it burned my skin. I hooked my fingers inside her panties and pushed two fingers deep within her quickly and roughly. I watched those perfect lips fall open and she tried to stifle a moan. I stilled my fingers and whispered in her ear. "If you cannot stay quite you cannot have what you want. Are you going to obey me and stay very quiet and very still? If you do you will have pleasure so great that it will be a religious experience for you."

"Yes." She whispered her voice ragged with desire and begging for a true release that she has never known.

"Say yes master, I will do as you wish." And you got to give the girl credit because without hesitation she did just that. When I was done with this girl she was going to be a sexual force to be reckoned with. I started to move again this time quicker and faster, I twisted my fingers and hit her spot and I could tell she was just dying to cry out, to claw to scream her pleasure to the heavens. Every time I could feel her orgasm building I would slow and let her calm. I wanted her first real release to be so powerful that she would be freed forever from the chains that held her.

I knew just what to do; I scooted my chair closer to hers and leaned in to her ear. "Scoot forward on the chair, all the way to the edge." She immediately complied; you got to love a girl who can obey. "Do not move, not one muscle, just relax."

Thank the Gods I had large hands and she was such a small woman because I knew exactly what this girl needed to let the last of her inhibitions go. I twisted my hand just right and stroked her clit in small circles and moved my fingers inside of her. I moved faster and faster in time with her heart beats that were throbbing so hard I could feel them pulsing and tickling my fingers. I felt her rapidly approaching her release and with a small twist of my hand I slid in to her tight ass with my remaining fingers. She didn't even flinch, I felt her whole body shudder with pleasure, I moved once, twice, three times and she exploded in the palm of my hand. I didn't stop I kept on harder and faster intensifying her orgasm and not allowing her to stop. Wave after wave built crashing over her and out onto my awaiting hands. It was glorious. Slowly the waves began to fade and I slowed my pace, I wasn't going to stop until she did. With one last shudder she was done and I pulled my hand from her.

I never took my eyes off of hers as I slid my fingers into my own mouth and licked her juices from me. "Sweet," I winked. "like lemonade." I really had no idea what the hell lemonade tasted like but human women loved being told they tasted like something delicious.

"Jesus." She whispered finally after a long moment.

"No Eric actually." I laughed.

She looked at me darkly and licked her lips, oh I knew that look. I freed the beast; I was practically jumping up and down with joy. "Don't hold back now my little lucky star, tell me what you want. Let it all out." I winked again.

Without hesitation she said. "First, I am going to crawl under this table and I am going to swallow your cock until it explodes. Then I am going to take you back to my place and I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't remember my name. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a week. I want you to make me your boy toy and use me in every possible depraved way you can think of. I want you to fuck me so hard that it's burned in my memory for the rest of my life."

As her little monologue progressed she had quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans taking me in her small hands and stroking me relentlessly from base to tip. I created a monster, and I fucking loved it. She was just getting ready to slide under the table and begin stage one of the evening when the owner of the coffee house and rudely interrupted us. "If you two don't leave right now I am going to call the cops. This is a family establishment and I won't have any of that kind of behavior here."

Before I could even open my mouth to protest or agree to leave my little innocent Madge said. "Let him watch, he's just jealous because he can't have you."

I couldn't help but laugh; I stood my cock still hanging out for all the world to see. Madge made a little noise signaling she was clearly unhappy with this turn of events. I watched as the man took in my ample size and his eyes grew large and he could not stop staring. "Oh excuse me let me put this little monster, well not so little monster, back in his cage where he belongs." I tucked myself in quickly and zipped myself up.

"Come on my little boy toy, let's go play somewhere else." I grabbed Madge's hand and extricated her from her kneeling postion. We both laughed as we walked towards the doors of the coffee house.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." The man screamed at us.

Madge yelled over her shoulder as we were walking out the door. "No I shouldn't, you should be ashamed of yourself for interrupting." We were less than a block away and I heard the sirens coming quickly from the opposite direction towards the coffee house. If we had stayed one more minute I would have been arrested and then exposed for what I am. But we did not stay another minute and I was not exposed so no skin off my nose as the humans say. I took Madge back to her place and gave her exactly what she asked for. I took her virginity and gave her a night she would not soon forget and she loved every hot sweaty second of it. I even managed to get a little feeding in without her noticing. It was definitely a good night.

The next evening when I awoke I told Pam everything that had happened and she was positively giddy at the prospect of getting her hands on Madge. Madge was a whole new creature now; I had released her inner self and given her exactly what she needed to bloom. When I told Pam about the police almost catching me she said. "I told you that girl was trouble with a capital T. This is going to be a wicked good time. Oh please please Eric talk to her and see if she will let me play?" That night I did talk to Madge and she was up for anything and everything I could throw at her. The girl was insatiable even with two Vampires tending to her every sexual whim.

Three months later, I walked in to Madge's apartment and found her crying in a little ball on the couch. I had never seen her like this and I wasn't really sure how to handle the situation. Yes, I liked fucking her, and yes we had a good time, but beyond that I had no real feelings for the girl. Well, that wasn't exactly true; I was fond of her and the woman she was becoming. I would almost call her a friend but that is a very strong word for someone like me to use. Madge was never one that needed gentle handling, she always responded best when you took her to task and put your foot down.

"Enough of this woman, tell me what is wrong. No more crying."

"Oh Eric," she moaned and threw herself around me, pulling me tightly to her.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and set her down, gently but firmly on the couch. "Explain what is going on."

She dashed her tears away quickly and leapt head first in to the fray. "Well my ballet teacher thinks I should go to New York to pursue a career there in dance. She says that I am just wasting my time here to achieve a goal for my father that I will never be happy with."

"And, this is all; this is your big problem that I find you here falling apart?"

"What do you mean this is all? Eric, what if I am not good enough? What if I get there and no one will hire me? What if my father disowns me for doing something so stupid? How can I leave my whole life behind and pursue a dream that I never really knew I had? What if …"

I placed my fingers gently on her lips to silence her and looked her deep in her eyes. I let my tone be gentle. "What if you do not try and you spend the rest of your life regretting it? You have told me yourself many times how much you love to dance and sing. What if you get there and you do achieve all of your goals? What happened to the strong independent woman that I helped bring out of her shell three months ago? I cannot tell you what to do Madge, but I think if you do not at least try you will be disappointed in yourself."

"Eric, I don't know."

"I think you do, your teacher obviously sees something special in you as well she should. Take the tools you have at your disposal and succeed in what you do. Never take no for an answer and you will take the world by storm."

"Will you come with me?" she asked quietly.

"No, you can do this. You do not need me or anyone else to help you achieve your goals. Look in your heart do you really think that we could work in any kind of long term way? We are not destined to be together. I have my path and you have yours."

"Eric…"

"Stop that." I grabbed her by her shoulders again and lifted her off of the couch. "You can do this. SAY IT!"

"That is so incredibly hokey." She said.

"SAY IT MADGE!"

"I can do this." She wasn't very sincere, so I shook her shoulders a little.

"With feeling."

"I can do this." A little stronger this time.

"Again!"

"I CAN DO THIS! I am going to go pack my things and leave tonight. I am going to go to New York and grab life by the balls and make it scream for mercy."

"That's my girl." I slapped her ass lightly. "Go." I nodded towards her room.

I watched her walk away, knowing this was going to be the last time I was going to see her, and I couldn't help but feel a little saddened by that. She stopped just inside her doorway and turned to me. "Eric I… thank you for everything. You're the best you know that?"

"I had this girl tell me once that I was Jesus, so that was a pretty big clue." I smirked at her.

Before I could even blink she threw herself across the room and into my arms. "Will I ever see you again?" She had tears in her eyes again and I wiped them away.

The truth was no but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to her. "Maybe, someday."

We stood there for a long time just holding each other and enjoying our last moments together. She pulled away from me slightly and looked up into my eyes. "Now who's lying to themselves?" She said softly.

"Never lying my little lucky star, bending the truth perhaps but never lying. After all anything is possible and even if I never see you again, I will always be with you in here." I touched her temple lightly and then her heart. I kissed her lightly. "Good fortune to you Madge may you always succeed in all that you do." Without another word I walked out of her life and back into the night.

*** Back in Shreveport ***

I cuddled up closer to Eric, the fire had died down quite a bit and I was starting to get chilly. "So what happened to her? Did she achieve all of her dreams?"

"Oh yes," Eric laughed lightly. "she did exactly what I told her to. She went to New York and took it by storm. She formed a band, and eventually branched out on her own. She succeeded in everything she did. She became a very popular singer and ruled the charts for thirty years. People sing her songs all the time even though they are not very fashionable or modern anymore. Last I heard she was living in London with her kids and is very happy."

"Wait, Eric I have never heard of any singer named Madge before."

"Oh, well that was her nick name, she hated her real name. She used to complain that there was to many religious connotations that accompanied her name. I always found it funny that she switched back to her given name once she started to sing."

"Eric, what's her given name?" I asked cautiously, it couldn't be who I think. There is no way.

"Madonna." He said simply.

"Get out!" I slapped his chest hard and he grunted a little.

He looked at me confused and almost hurt. "I most certainly will not!"

"No, no, no" I sat up and waved my hands back and forth. "get out as in you got to be fucking with me. You did not take Madonna's virginity."

"I most certainly did." He replied indignantly and grabbed me around my waist and flipped me so I was looking up at him as he was hovering over me. "And I most certainly am not fucking with you. If I was you would know it." He ground his hips a little to make his point and I couldn't help but moan at my instant excitement from that small motion. "Besides lover, I think you are missing the point of the story."

"And what would that be then my love?" I lifted myself up onto my elbows and kissed his chest lightly.

He pulled away from me slightly a shocked look on his face. "Sookie, did you just call me your love?"

"Mmmhmm, now you were saying I was missing the point of the story." I kissed his chest again.

"The point," he said clearly struggling to put together a coherent sentence. "is that if you never take the chance on anything you will never get anywhere. All the what if's in the world really… serve… no… purpose." He pulled back from me again because with every word I was nibbling and licking along his strong chest muscles. "Sookie you are distracting me from making my point."

"Yes Eric." I said softly.

"I know woman that is what I just said, you are distracting me. When you were the one that wanted to know my point."

"No, you misunderstand what I am saying my love." I kissed his chest again. "Yes Eric, I will come and live with you."

Eric froze, as only a vampire can, while I continued kissing his chest lightly. "Sookie, are you fucking with me." I couldn't help but laugh at his using such a modern phrase much less one that he was swearing in.

"No Eric, I am not fucking with you." I pushed him over onto his back and rolled my hips, rubbing my hot sex along his now stirring manhood. "If I was fucking with you I think you would know it."

He growled and quickly turned the tables on me flipping me over onto my back. He cupped my face in both my hands and looked at me seriously. "Sookie, will you really move here? Will you really live with me?"

"Are you rescinding your offer?" I asked jokingly but after looking at him for a long moment, he was so open and raw with the potential of this that I couldn't joke around with him anymore. "Of course I mean it Eric, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I love you Eric."

"JAG älska du alltför, min Sookie." With those words he thrust in to me and we made love for hours. As we are once again basking in the afterglow of our love making I let out a little giggle. "What is it beloved?" he asked.

"I just can't believe you popped Madonna's cherry."

"Believe it."

"You know what Eric; I think I owe you a huge thank you."

"And why is that my love?"

"Well, I have always kind of looked up to Madonna. She was always so strong and independent and was never afraid of anything. I have always tried to live like that, maybe I wasn't as sexually liberated as she was but still you get the point. From the sounds of it you helped her become that way, so like I said, I guess I owe you a thank you."

Eric raised one eyebrow at me, "So what do I get for this thank you?"

"Hmmm, I can think of a few things." I stood and started to walk away and just like I knew he would he was in front of me in a flash.

"And what would these few things entail."

"Well," I let my fingers trace little circles across his body as I walked around him. I ran my hands lightly up and down his spine and I felt him shiver beneath my fingers. "a swift kick in the ass for starters for being such a smug butthead." I laughed and kicked his butt lightly and took off up the stairs to his bedroom.

Let's just say I never made it all the way up the stairs before I was plundered quit thoroughly by my Viking. Tonight was a night full of poppin' cherry's of every kind not just the literal ones and I was glad for every single one. It meant that I could finally get exactly what I deserve and that is to be with someone that loves me as much as I love them.

Fin

P.S. Author's notes: Okay ya'll so I got a little carried away with the length of the story. I had originally intended to keep it under the word limit for the contest. I just couldn't bring myself though to cut out the whole thing with Sam. I hadn't intended to even write that part but well my muse smacked my ass and told me it was perfect for the piece. I hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Loads of love and don't forget to review.

Lilli


End file.
